


Florida II

by Tjej



Series: Florida [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel und Boerne zu Besuch bei Gustav - in Florida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florida II

**Author's Note:**

> Fortsetzung zu "Florida".  
> Sicher kein Fehler, das zu kennen, Teil II funktioniert aber vielleicht auch für sich. 
> 
> Wie schon in Teil I auch, auch hier eine Ansammlung von Gedanken. Keine wirkliche Handlung.
> 
> Ich denke, den jeweiligen POV muss ich nicht extra dazuschreiben, ihr erkennt sicher, welcher Teil zu wem gehört ;-)

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Du liegst viel zu weit weg. Aber los wirst du mich nicht. Ich bin auch hier. Mit dir in einem Bett. Mit dir im Bett.

 

Du warst wütend geworden, nachdem wir alleine im Zimmer waren. Kein Sofa. Nur ein Bett. Ein Bett. Du warst wütend. Und ich war glücklich.

 

Du weichst mir aus und wendest dich ab. Aber wenn ich mich bewege, bewegst du dich mit. Das kannst du gar nicht verhindern. Und wenn du dich bewegst, bewegt mich das auch. Jedes Mal die Hoffnung auf viel zu viel. Auf gar nichts. Nur ein bisschen echte Nähe. Jedes Mal vergebens.

Du schläfst schon. Was siehst du? Ich seh dich. Ich schlaf nicht. Ich weiß, dass das nicht gut ist. Aber ich hab nur diese paar Tage. Und die Hälfte davon ist schon vorbei. Ich muss das tun. Streck meine Hand nach dir aus. Deine Haare sind mit jedem Mal weicher.

 

Heute hattest du meine Hand genommen. Und dann war Gustav wieder weg und zwischen meinen Fingern war es leer.

Jetzt gleiten deine Haare durch. Will nicht mit leeren Händen zurück.

 

Wir sind alleine und ich kann dir nichts sagen. Nur in meinem Kopf läuft ununterbrochen mein Mantra. _Ich liebe dich Ich liebe dich Ich liebe dich._

Ich liebe dich. Und du schläfst. Wenn du nur wüsstest...

 

Ich dreh mich um. Mach die Augen zu. Seh dich. Ich werd dich nicht los.

Dann bewegst du mich. Fünf Sekunden lang Hoffen.

  
Und den Rest der Nacht allein.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Ich pack das nicht. Muss weg. Weit weg von dir. Weil du schon viel zu nahe bist. In mir drin bist du. Immer. Seit der Scheiß-Idee mit der vorgetäuschten Ehe. Vielleicht auch schon länger.

Will dich nicht lieben. _Will nicht. Will nicht._ Nicht mit dir in einem Bett liegen. Mit dir im Bett. Was für ein Scheiß.

 

Und du? Machst dir einen Spaß draus. Quälst mich. Sagst mir Sachen und fasst mich an. Und ich muss mitmachen.

Und nachts? Da machst du gar nichts. Still und starr. Und ich dreh durch. Bis ich über dem ganzen Irrsinn einschlafe.

 

Nur heute nicht. Heute schlaf ich nicht. Sondern dreh nur durch in meinem Kopf. Und dann ist da deine Hand die mich anhält. Und wenn ich nicht bald wieder atme, sterbe ich. Mit deiner Hand in meinen Haaren. Meinetwegen.

 

Hab heute mitgespielt. Deine Hand genommen. Muss ja mitmachen. Deine Hand ist so groß und sie war ganz warm und ich will das immer so haben. Aber dann waren wir alleine und da musste ich gar nichts mehr müssen und durfte erst recht nichts mehr wollen.

 

Aber jetzt? Deine große warme Hand in meinen Haaren. Ist das dein Ernst? In der Nacht?

Dann bist du weg.

Ich will deine Hand. Irgendwo. In meinen Haaren oder in meiner Hand. Scheißegal. Irgendwo.

Ich dreh durch und dreh mich um. Streck meine Hand aus. Sind deine Haare so weich, wie ich glaube?

 

Ich weiß es nicht.

 

Morgen vielleicht.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So kann man das ja kaum stehen lassen. Teil III kommt ... in angemessener Bälde :-)


End file.
